The Perfect Distraction
by GoddessOTU
Summary: Who really wants to study for exams anyway? [RikuSora, Oneshot]


_Author's Notes: I wrote this while trying to study for my own midterm. And it was really annoying! (Although, taking a break to write this was certainly fun XD) I hate AP American. I really don't know why I took the stupid class... Anyway, I finally got around to fixing this little story up, so, without further ado, here it is!_  
_Comments will be loved!_  
_Warning: This has some Riku/Sora fluffyness. So, don't read it if you don't like boy/boy, mkay?_  
_Disclaimer: Still don't own KH._

* * *

**The Perfect Distraction**

"Man, I'm bored." Sora said to himself as his eyes glazed over, causing him to lose focus on the open book in front of him. He just couldn't stand to read another boring sentence. He hated studying, and always had, even though he always did it so that he could do well in his classes. And, since he had become a sophomore in high school, things seemed to keep getting harder.  
_Why the hell am I even taking this class again?_ He asked himself for about the millionth time that afternoon.  
_Oh yeah, because everyone else wanted to take it and I caved in. And everyone who had taken it last year said it wasn't that bad. Not to mention the fact that my parents wanted me to take it. Stupid AP History. _He thought to himself somewhat bitterly.

He sighed, deciding to take a break. One more word and his brain would probably explode. Pushing the book away from him he stood up, stretching in the process, letting his sore neck regain some feeling after having spent a few hours just reading the textbook. He still had quite a ways to go if he had any hope of passing the midterm exam that awaited him the following morning. He was certainly not looking foreword to it, and the stress of the exam was getting to him. He was only looking foreword to walking out of there. Unfortunately, he wasn't the kind of student that could just blow it off and not even care about it. He had a grade to maintain, and his parents would kill him if he did poorly on the exam.

Sometimes he wished he could be stupid. Then he wouldn't have to put any effort into school. He always did his homework, and he studied hard for tests. If only he could be dumb. Or Riku. Man he was jealous of him. He just didn't get how Riku did so well in school while putting in seemingly no effort at all. He never studied, didn't spend a whole lot of time on his homework, and had procrastinating down to perfection. And yet he still had an A in every subject. This puzzled Sora, and he often found himself wishing he could be like his best friend, able to do nothing and not have to study and still get perfect grades.

"Riku's definitely got it easy!" He said enviously as he pulled open the door to his refrigerator. He took a look inside, wondering just what he wanted to eat. Nothing really caught his attention. He wished his mom would go to the store soon, it seemed like there was nothing to eat. So, he just pulled out a can of Mountain Dew and hoped maybe something would interest him in the cupboard. Opening the can, he took a sip, enjoying the refreshing feeling of the cool liquid slipping down his throat as he pulled open the cupboard door. _Nothing much in here either._

Sighing, he grabbed a bag of potato chips and went into the living room, flopping onto the couch after grabbing the remote control. He was in the process of flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang. Furrowing his brows together, Sora looked at the door. _Who could that be?_ He wondered, quite puzzled at who would be visiting. Both his parents were at work, not that they would ring the doorbell anyway, so he wondered if it was for him.  
"Oh, hey Riku!" Sora greeted happily, opening the door to find the silver haired teen standing there patiently.  
"Hey Sora." Riku replied with a grin.  
"So, what brings you here?" Sora asked, stepping aside and letting Riku walk in.  
"Nothing really, I juts got bored. I didn't really feel like studying for midterms, so I decided to come over and see what you were up to."  
"Well, I was studying for AP History..."  
"It seems like you've got that under control." Riku interrupted with a laugh, indicating the open soda can, bag of chips, and the television, on which was the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean._  
Sora grinned. "Like I said, I _was _studying. Then I decided to take a break. I think if I read one more useless piece of information I would go insane."  
"Yeah, let's not have that happen." Riku said with a laugh.  
"Right, which is why we are going to sit here and watch this cool movie so I can keep my sanity."

And that is exactly what they did. Luckily, the movie had just started when Riku had arrived so they got to watch all of it. And it was a very nice, long distraction from the mountain of papers and text Sora had upstairs.  
"Y'know, I hate that we have to remember so much in school. It's not like we are going to need it all later anyway! It's always study, study, study." Sora complained once the movie was over.

Riku laughed. "Yeah, studying is such a bore. Why do you do it anyway?"  
"Because," Sora started, "unlike _you,_ I have to study to get good grades."  
"I guess some of us were just born with amazing talent." Riku said with a teasing grin.  
"Oh shut up. You can be such an ass." Sora replied, rolling his eyes, contemplating whether or not to thwack him with a pillow.  
"My ass? You know you like it." Riku joked, laughing at Sora. "It's not that hard is it? I took the class last year and I though it was fine." He said with a small shrug, glancing over at Sora, who had an I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-you-really-are-an-ass look.  
"Well, mister big shot junior, like I said, you could probably sleep through class and still get an A. Other people actually have to study for their grades." Sora stated.  
"But it's only just one test." Riku pointed out. "Why stress out over it so much?"  
"Because it's a big midterm! And we have to write three essays and do 80 multiple choice questions in just three hours." Sora said, making a wild gesture with his arms, the stress he was feeling was evident in his voice.

And it was to his great surprise when _he_ was the one who received a pillow in the face. Blinking a few times and shaking his head, his stunned expression turned to one of confusion as he looked at Riku. "What the hell was that for?!" Sora demanded.

Riku stared right back at him for a moment, until he burst out laughing. "S..sorry." He said in between laughs, one hand on his stomach, the other still clutching the pillow. "You just really need to calm down and quite freaking." He told the younger boy, quelling his laughter.  
"How exactly do you expect me to stop stressing when I still have about half the material to review and study before tomorrow's exam?! I'm going to…"

_Fwumph._

Riku started laughing again as the second swing of the pillow contacted with the side of Sora's head, flattening his spiky brown hair for a split second before it regained its normal shape. Sora reeled on Riku, his eyes narrowed as he shot the older boy a glare. At this, Riku only laughed harder, seeming to find the expression on his best friend's face very entertaining. Sora ground his teeth together, not finding the situation amusing at all. Just what did Riku think was so funny? He had so much studying to do if he didn't want to fail the midterm, and it was much easier said than done to stop stressing about it.  
"It isn't funny, Riku." Sora said with a slight pout. "The exam is really…"

_Swish._

Sora had just enough time to avoid the third swing of the pillow in Riku's possession, and this time it only skimmed his hair.

"That's it!" Sora said with a defiant glare, snatching his own pillow from the couch and hurling himself at Riku, pinning him on the couch. He began his own assault with the pillow, bringing it down quickly again and again as he swung it at him. Riku continued to laugh, using his own pillow to block the majority of Sora's attacks. Grinning, Riku easily pushed Sora off of him. He was quite a bit stronger than Sora, being a year older and having a well-built frame. Competitiveness and amusement glinted in his aqua eyes as he went after Sora, quickly swinging the pillow back and forth, hardly giving the younger boy enough time to block him. Most of his attacks hit his target, and Sora was having difficulty keeping up.

"Come on Sora. Give me your best shot." Riku said with a smirk as he egged him on.

Setting his face in a determined expression, Sora blocked Riku's next swing, repelling the pillow back and swinging at Riku's head. He was successful; the pillow made contact and Riku was stunned for a second and stumbled backwards.  
Sora laughed. "How was that?" He said with an almost cocky grin, looking pleased with himself.

Riku brushed a lock of silver hair out of his eyes as he returned the grin. "Not bad." He admitted. "But, you forgot something important." He said, and, before Sora could even question what Riku was getting at, the older boy launched himself at Sora and had him pinned back on the couch before Sora even knew what hit him. Sora tried to move, but he soon realized that he was completely trapped, he couldn't move his arms or legs, there was no escape from this. Riku was much stronger and had him firmly in place.

"You should never let your guard down." Riku told him with a smirk.  
Sora frowned. He wasn't expecting the surprise attack. And he was completely helpless at the moment. "Fine, you win. As always." He said with a laugh, the frown disappearing.  
"Of course I do." Riku replied triumphantly.  
"Now, would you mind getting off me?" Sora asked, feeling slightly uneasy as he realized the position they were in, Riku sitting on top of him while he was held firmly in place.  
"Alright. But, I do get some sort of victory prize for winning this fight." Riku said, his aqua colored eyes holding a devious looking spark.  
"Yeah, and what's that?" Sora asked, wondering just what Riku would want for winning their pillow fight.  
"Oh, nothing much." Riku responded casually, his lips curling into a coy grin. "Just this." He said before leaning down and pressing his lips to Sora's.

Sora instantly stiffened, quite surprised, his blue eyes were wide and his thoughts were racing inside of his head. However, everything seemed to just slip away and he felt a sense of tranquility wash over him. All the stress from the afternoon suddenly vanished and he was left with only pleasure and happiness as he responded to the kiss.

Riku grinned into the kiss as he felt Sora relax beneath him and he loosened his grip on the boy, allowing Sora some movement again although he was still on top of him. One hand was on his chest as the other cupped the side of his face.  
Feeling his arms being freed again, Sora curled one around Riku's waist as he brought the other around the older boy's neck, tangling his fingers in his silky silver hair.

The kiss continued for several more minutes before it was broken, both boys panting slightly, their faces flushed. Riku pulled away, a warm smile on his face as he finally readjusted himself so Sora could get out from under him. Once Sora was sitting normally on the couch again, he smiled back at Riku and their lips instantly locked again. Riku slid his tongue along Sora's lower lip, silently asking for permission and Sora willing obliged. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's lower back, pulling the brunet closer to him.  
Their fun was over, however, when a car door was heard outside and Sora knew his mom was home. Pulling away from Riku, Sora gave him an apologetic look.

Riku returned it with an understanding one as both boys were in the process of fixing themselves up as the front door opened.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Sora's mom called as she entered, carrying a few bags of groceries with her. "Hello Riku." She said upon seeing him there as well.  
"Hello." Riku replied politely as he smiled. Then he turned to Sora. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, taking a step towards the door.  
"You're welcome to stay for dinner, Riku." Sora's mom offered kindly, crossing to the opposite side of the room and into the kitchen.  
"Thanks for the offer, but I really have to get home." Riku told her as he opened the front door.  
"Alright. Goodbye then! Tell your parents I said hi!"  
"Ok, I will."  
"Bye Riku." Sora said, disappointed that Riku had to leave.  
"Bye!" Riku said with a grin as he stepped outside. "I'll see you tomorrow after the midterms." He said with a sly grin and a wink before he left, closing the door behind him.

_Oh shit. _Sora thought suddenly. _The exam!_ He had been so pleasantly distracted that he had forgotten all about it! It was going to be a long night. An even longer one now that he couldn't shake the feeling of Riku's soft lips against his own, on top of all the studying he had to do. Sora sighed, it was both from a bit of anxiety and amusement. Then he grinned. Now he _really_ couldn't wait until after tomorrow's exam.


End file.
